sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida Dunbroch
Fiery Gryffindor fifth year with scary-good aim. Personality Merida is a young woman who shuns tradition for a love of adventure, as made clear in her opening monolgue, where she complains about having no freedom and explains how she cherishes her days without her mother bearing down on her. She feels she has no control over her lief, and resents the things she is forced to do, not recognizing that some of these things are very important. She loves freedom and nature; being in the great outdoors. But her greatest love is archery, which she is very, very good at. Merida has a ton of fieriness and rebellion in her, and is very much a teenage girl, throwing fits when things don't go her way and whining about things being unfair, such as when she is told she is to be betrothed. Merida is also painfully stubborn, and always hard-pressed to take the blame on anything or back down from her point, such as when she continuously insists it's not her fault her mother has become a bear. She's not good at seeing things from another's perspective, as seen in her conflict with her mother. In her favor, however, she is incredibly brave. This is seen constantly, as Merda keeps trying to find a way to break the spell. Merida does not back down. She is perfectly capable of getting upset and is never afraid to cry, (not that she's an easy crier), but she can get teary and still keep fighting; keep working out a way to make things right. Another one of Merida's positive traits is her independence. She thinks for herself, always, and is pretty capable considering her age. She's also a very loving and attentive sister; she can clearly loves her brothers and sneaks them treats, and can even tell them apart as bears. Merida is quick-thinking and intelligent, (such as coming up with the archery contest that she can participate in), although also impulsive and foolhardy, making rash decisions without thinking of the consequences, (like going to the witch for the spell.). She's playful and has a good instinct for and knowledge of the wild. Additionally, Merida has grown a great deal since her mother was bitten by a werewolf, and she is now more understanding, obediant, and patient, not to mention wiser, as seen when she talks to her mother at the end of the movie. Background Merida was born to Fergus and Elinor Dunbroch in Edinburgh, Scotland. Fergus was a famed auror, until he lost his leg when Merida was very small. Though he could have gone on, the scare drove Elinor to convince him not to return to the job; she didn't want to lose him and, more so, didn't want her daughter to lose her father. Fergus ended up going into the business of making and exporting wine, and the Dunbrochs became a world-renowned success. This put the family, by then plus three young boys, into the spotlight a fair bit, and Elinor pushed Merida to be a proper lady for the media. This often caused fights, for Merida wanted to be free to do as she pleased. Merida recieved her Hogwarts letter to no surprise, and started attending the school at age 11. Things went well; Merida enjoyed the limited ability of her mother to mold her while she was at school. Summers were still stressful, however. The summer that Merida turned 13, her stubborn and rebellious ways caused disaster. One disagreement too many with her mother caused Merida to run away from home, deep into a dangerous forest where she was certain she wouldn't be found. Of course, her parents went looking for her and managed to track her down... But at a price. At the same time the Dunbrochs found Merida, a werewolf did, and Elinor was attacked, bitten and more, protecting her daughter. Fergus managed to fight off the werewolf, and Elinor was rushed to get medical attention. She survived, though she had to drink a potion to protect herself from an internal transformation with the full moon. Almost losing her mother changed Merida; she took the time to spend time with her and truly listen. Elinor did the same, and the two developed deeper understanding and respect for each other. It should also be noted that though Merida always knew of magic, she has always preferred old-fashioned weapons -- particularly bows and arrows. She likes to practice with the bow and arrow her father got her during summer breaks. Relationships Roommates Amelia Jones : Munnah munnah Fifth Year Gryffindor Boys Maxim Jaeger : Munnah munnah Older/Younger Gryffindors Steve Rogers : Munnah munnah Doo Doo Doo Doo Dooo : Munnah munnah Non-Gryffindor Fifth Years Doo Doo Doo Doo : Munnah munnah Everyone Else Doo Doo Doo Doo Dooo Dooo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Dooo : Munnah munnah Trivia Key Facts *Munnah *Munnah Trivial Trivia *Munnah munnah See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile